


I'll Be Back

by Ladybugtrashcan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, This is gonna be good, This is so unedited, multi-chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugtrashcan/pseuds/Ladybugtrashcan
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki disappeared after winning the Grand-Prix. No one, not even his beloved coach knows where he went.Well, there is one little girl who knows, but she refers to him as "Papa" Aka. Where Yuuri has a illegitimate child AU.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking for someone to beta my work! If you're interested lmk. 
> 
> Also, the rating will probably go to Mature later.

Yuuri Katsuki meant the world to Victor. He would give anything, _anything,_ for the man that had reignited his love for ice skating.

And Victor thought that Yuuri would give up anything for him too. The small touches, the _kisses,_ all of it pointed in that direction. Victor was usually never wrong about these kinds of things.

Yuuri Katsuki won silver the Grand Prix with all the fanfare that he deserved. Victor had spent the night treating Yuuri like he deserved. Even with the bump in the road, Yuuri had thrown at him, Victor thought they had worked out a perfect arrangement. Victor would coach Yuuri and compete at the same time, a proposition that would definitely be exciting. He thought that he would have years to spend with the figure skater who had wormed his way into his chilly heart. His lovesickness was so bad he spent the entire night twisting his ring around his finger, watching as it caught the light.

Well, Victor assumptions were wrong. Yuuri Katsuki disappeared from their bed the day after the Grand Prix, with nothing but a note quickly scrawled in English.

 _Thank you. I’ll be back._  

\----------------------

It was two years before Victor Nikiforov heard anything about ‘Katsuki Yuuri’

Two long years, where nobody knew where the championship skater went to. He didn’t participate in Worlds, no videos appeared, _nothing._

He wasn’t dead though, at least not by Yuuri’s parents. When Victor had returned to Japan soon after the Grand Prix, he had hoped to find Yuuri lounging around the onsen. Victor had found nothing. Just that his parents had heard from him, and that he’d be back soon.

A pain had stung Victor when he heard that. How could Yuuri just completely cut him off? No matter how many times he called, Victor never got a response. He waited in the onsen for six months, but he had to leave when the questionable looks from Yuuri’s parents became unbearable. Sure, it was fine to hang around for a bit, but if Yuuri wasn’t there, then why should Victor be? Taking Macchakin, Victor returned to Russia, where he began to coach Yurio out of a desperate need to do something. A year ticked by, and every day became torture for Victor. The ice that had regained its charm when Yuuri was in his life started to fade. His teaching skills became unbearable, with Yurio turning to Yakov more often than not. Victor started to daydream, hiz eyes blurring the colors of his surroundings for hours at a time.

It wasn’t until a nightmare hit him the Victor realized what was wrong. In it Victor stood in his suit, staring as Yuuri performed Victor’s performance. The quality of the area around him was bad, and if he looked to his right he could see a blurry Yuuko standing next to him. However, Yuuri stood as clear as day upon the ice, moving sensually and snagging Victor’s eyes. It was impossible to look away, and for the first time in a long time, Victor felt that something was finally _right._

Until it wasn’t. Yuuri kept picking up speed, his carefree expression twisting in pain. Suddenly, one of his knees gave out, and Yuuri fell with a harsh scream. Victor meant to move but found his feet glued to the spot. Yuuri’s leg was twisted around, grotesquely twisting his outfit around his leg. However, Yuuri got up and continued to skate. He pushed off the broken leg, screams ripping through his throat. Victor was crying for him to stop, just _stop!_ Yuuri couldn’t hear him, his face too contorted in pain, and attempted to do a quad salchow. He landed bad, banging his head hard against the ice, the broken leg twisting further was the fall. Blood covered the ice from Yuuri’s head, and when Victor pushed to run towards him, finding his legs could finally move. Victor ungracefully ran across the ice, his dress shoes slipping from underneath him. Upon reaching the fallen skater, Victor gently lifted Yuuri’s face from where it was pressed on the ice. When their eyes connected, Victor’s body physically recoiled in horror.

Victor was screaming his heart racing as he lay in bed. Sweat pooled around his overheated body. Macchakin was frantically licking his fasther's cheek, trying desperately to wake his owner up. Victor curled around his dog, whispering faint nothings in his ear. Tears streamed gently from Victor’s face, his cool-guy attitude shattering into a thousand pieces.

 _It hurts!_ He cried, his tears creating a wet spot on Macchakin fur. Victor hadn’t realized it, not fully, until that night. He loved Yuuri, and he didn’t realize what his absence would do to him. Not knowing drove him crazy, spiraling him into a depression, where the thought of Yuuri dead drove him to madness.

It’s as the saying goes; you don't know what you have until it's gone.

\--------

Victor is thanking every god up high that Phichit existed as a human. The Instagram photo is harmless, just of Phichit at a bar in Detroit. He’s standing on the left, an arm carelessly thrown across the shoulder of the man beside him, eyes glittering mischievously. It’s this man next to Phichit that gains Victor's attention. A man with glasses is hiding his face behind his hands, but not doing a very good job of it. There’s a bit of blue peeking through, from the glasses the man is undoubtedly wearing. Black hair is visible, but it’s short and tamed. The smile the man has is blinding, showing a set of straight white teeth. The caption reaffirms any suspicions Victor has.

_It’s so nice to meet up with an old friend unexpectedly! Kanpei!_

It’s the use of the word at the end that has Victor booking the earliest flight to Detroit. It’s been two years, and this is the first lead that Victor has. He’s not going to let it slip through his fingers. Yakov isn’t even that mad when he figures where Victor is going; he says that it might be good for him, and maybe he would stop moping around the rink when he came back.

\------

Phichit doesn’t look surprised when Victor barges unannounced into the rink. In fact, there’s nothing more than a large laugh at the disgruntled appearance of a jet-lagged Victor. Celestino welcomes Victor with open arms, and Phichit says he already has a place for Victor to stay. The suspicions he has are answered by the light shining behind Phichit’s eyes, and the grin that stretches across his face is true in genuine.

Victor has found Yuuri, _finally._

\---------------

Phichit hands him a crumpled piece of paper. On it is an address, and the two nod each other, like middle schoolers passing a note in class. Victor promises to go out with Phichit for drinks sometime before he’s racing out of the rink and back to his car. He plugs the address with shaky hands, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Victor is all about being cool and collected, but he doesn’t have the effort to put up an appearance right now. The address pops up to a day care, and before he can question the strange location, Victor has already but the rental car in drive and is spinning out of the parking lot.

Thankfully, it’s not that long of a drive, just short of forty-five minutes. Victor’s heart is pounding through his chest as he pulls up in front of the day are. It’s just starting to sink into his love-fevered brain that the location is a little strange. Why in the hell did Phichit give him an address to a daycare? Checking his watch, he finds it to be 4:00 pm. A few parents are walking in and out, taking their small toddlers with them. Victor watches them with glassy eyes, trying to figure out if he’s in the right spot. He almost misses the man that walks out. He holds a bouncing child by the hand, who’s not older than four, as she chatters amenable in English by his side. He’s smiling pleasantly down at her.

Victor is stuck in his seat, his mouth dropping slightly. It’s January, and the man wears nothing but a thin blue jacket. His hair is styled in an undercut, the sides much shorter than Victor remembered. His glasses are indeed blue, but they’re now thick rimmed, the shade much more navy than the other pair. He walks with grace, the small bundle next to him shining brightly. Her hair is tied into pigtails, the elastics each having two brightly colored balls on them. She wears a bright pink coat, its heavy fabric perfect for the cold January weather. She’s wearing purple-and-white polka dotted leggings and a pair of fuzzy pink boots. She swings the hand she has conjoined with the man.

In a not so subtle moment, Victor is rolling down the window to hear snippets of their conversation.

“And Andy grabbed the teacup and threw it at Hannah! Ms. Levy was sooo mad!” The girl squealed, her cheeks cherry-red from smiling.

“And do you know why Ms. Levy was mad?” the man replied, his warm brown eyes capturing the girl's dark blue ones.

“Cause it was mean, Papa!” the child stated, pouting and crossing her free arm across her chest.

Victor was having a hard time breathing as the two past, his heart pounding against his ribcage. The man that past was surely Yuuri, he would know that voice anywhere.

The real question- who was the kid, and why was she calling Yuuri Papa???


	2. Phichit is a bae.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I edit this?  
> Of course not.

There was really only one place to go for Victor to find more information on Yuuri without asking the man himself, so Victor found himself at Phichit’s apartment. The space was crowded with things, from trophies to stuffies to enormous photo albums. A bright blue couch sat proudly in the middle of the mess, with a white puffy blanket crumpled over the armrest. Victor was sitting against said furniture, his eyes firmly fixed on the white ceiling above his head.

“Here” said Phichit, handing Victor a mug of hot coffee. Victor chugged half of the mug in one swig, the scalding liquid burning his throat. Victor relished the burning sensation, giving him something else to focus on other than the swirling thoughts in his head.

“So…” Phichit started, perching himself on the arm-rest of the couch, holding his own warm mug of coffee close to his chest. “I’m guessing you found Yuuri” stated Phichit calmly.

Victor’s hands clenched tighter around his mug, his eyes shifting from the ceiling to stare at the floor. The simple grey rug was barely visible over a bunch of DVD’s scattered around the floor, and Victor’s eyes roamed aimlessly over the titles. An awkward silence hanged in the air. Victor’s throat convulsed, the words sticking themselves inside. Yet Victor’s curiosity was gnawing at him, and with no tact whatsoever Victor’s words rushed out of them like an angry torrent.

“Who was the little girl with Yuuri? Why did she call him Papa? Is Yuuri in a relationship? With who? Does he still ice skate? If not, where does he work? Where does he live? Does he text you often? Is he--”

“Woah woah! Slow Down!” Phichit cut him off as such, a hand waving dramatically for Victor to stop. Victor dropped his head further, his forehead almost resting on his knees. A dramatic groan wove its way out of his chest, making Phichit laugh.

“Listen, most of these you have to ask Yuuri” Phichit enounced, a secretive smile playing across his lips.

“All I can tell you is this. Yuuri is fine, and the little girl is actually his daughter, which is why she calls him Papa. I’m not really sure what he does for work, but I know he still skates. I can’t tell you much else, because Yuuri promised me to keep it secret. Actually, I probably shouldn’t be telling you this.” Again the smile splayed itself across Phichit’s face. Victor took ahold of the information, rolling it around like pebbles in the sea.

“Why tell me then?” Victor asked, the words soft spoken. He had placed his mug on the cluttered coffee table, one of his hands holding his chin in thoughtful contemplation. the other hand hands clenched then unclenched on his knee, waiting for Phichit to respond.

“Because…” and at this Phichit’s face broke out into a mega-watt smile

“I ship it”

\--------

When Victor awoke the next morning on Phichit’s blue couch, there was newfound energy running underneath his skin. The clock said it was only five in the morning, but Victor’s mind was buzzing with anticipation, even more so than when he had stepped off the airplane in Detroit. A quick shower later, and Victor was practicing his ‘charming’ smile. Two years of worry had aged him, small crows-feet taking home in the corners of his eyes, his brows almost permanently pinched in the middle. His hair had thinned, and the spot Yuuri had used to poke was especially thinner, so much so that Victor had taken to wearing a beanie whenever younger skaters where around. His haircut remained almost the same, a little shaggier than it used to be, but still draped over his left eye. Overall, his mask had cracked around its edges, the perfect Victor a little less perfect then in the past.

It hadn’t bothered Victor in a while, as he was more concerned about Yuuri than himself. The press had edged away from him too, ever since he had snapped at a young reporter when she questioned if Yuuri had left him for someone else.

Victor shook his head, as if he could really shake the negative thoughts away. One overbearing smile later and Victor was getting dressed in the colors he thought looked best on him. He put on a tight red sweater that pronounced his still-very-much their muscles, a pair of straight black pants that did wonders for his butt, and a pair of sleek black dress shoes. Victor wove a white woolen scarf around his neck, before shrugging into his navy, winter button-down jacket. He heated some leftover coffee in the microwave, and stole a granola bar from the cupboards before leaving Phichit a note that he was heading out. The clock read 6:30am when Victor passed the threshold out of Phichit’s apartment.

\---------

Victor was once again parked outside of the daycare, anxiously waiting for the day to start. He had been sitting in the car to close to thirty minutes now, the clock just turning over to glare that is was 7am, but the doors of the daycare didn’t open until 8am (which Victor found out by finding the day care’s website). Victor’s stomach was growling, the granola bar not filling his hunger. The minutes continued to tick by slowly.

At 7:15am Victor caught movement out of the corner of his eye. A woman, thickly bundled, walked quickly across the pavement. She wore a light brown jacket, that ended about mid-thigh. Her mussed brown hair was tucked under a purple hat. She wore a pair of well-washed grey jeans, and a pair of running sneakers. She glanced quickly out of the corner of her eye, staring at Victor in his car before picking up her pace and disappearing into the doors of the day care.

Victor thought nothing of it, continuing to sit in his car. It was exactly 7:43 when Victor glanced down at his watch. A few other women had entered the building, all glancing suspiciously at Victor, which made him a little nervous. Only a few parents had already dropped their kids off. Victor was eyeing one particular little girl (because she looked like the girl from yesterday), so he didn’t notice when the cop until the women tapped on his window. Victor was so shocked that he jumped maybe five inches out of his seat.

The cop, a woman of about 35, was gesturing for him to roll down the window. Starting the car, Victor rolled down the window, making sure his mask was firmly in place to ease any suspicions. Victor was about to open his mouth in a cheerful greeting before she cut him off-

“Sir, do you realize you have been sitting outside this day care for over an hour now. I am going to need some sort of identification.”

“Certainly!” Victor cheered, reaching back to get his backpack in the back seat. He rifled through until he found his passport, and also the documents needed for the rental car.

“Here you go!” Victor stated, handing the paperwork willingly over to the officer. At this point it was 7:50, and Victor was getting antsy. Yuuri had to be showing up soon. He kept glancing towards the doors of the daycare as the cop checked his paperwork. He must of still been staring at the doors when the cop returned, because when he finally noticed her she had a scowl set deep upon her face.

“Sir, everything seems clear. Could you possibly step out of the vehicle for a moment?”

“No Problem!” Victor called, desperately hiding the nerves in his voice. He stepped out, soon looming over the officer. He was about to tell her that nothing was wrong until he heard the same cheery voice her heard yesterday.

“Look Papa! There’s a lady cop!”

“That’s…” Yuuri had stated, before he made eye contact with Victor. All blood drained out of Victor’s face, his mask daring to crumple on him. Straining his cheeks, Victor broke out into a smile.

“Yuuri~” He called, throwing his arms wide, making to move towards the man. Yuuri’s face was frozen into a face of abject horror. The two were too involved in staring at each other to hear much of what anyone else was saying.

“Freeze!” Yelled the cop

“Papa?” Questioned the girl, tugging at her father’s jacket.

“One last time before I use the taser!” The cop warned as Victor picked up speed heading towards Yuuri. Yuuri snapped from his reverie, throwing his arms out like he was going to hug victor, but instead Yuuri screamed-

“Victor WAIT!”

The taser of the cop hit Victor squarely in the back. His eyes rolled back into his head as his body collapsed into Yuuri’s arms.


	3. Suddenly a Coffee AU?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 has changed a little, so if anything seems weird check that out real quick.  
> Just a quick note of disclaimer: I started writing this after episode 7 (I think), so some earlier plot points may not make sense.  
> Not to worry! Chapter 4 will address some of these problems, while I also edited chapter 1 a little to be more canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in about 2.5 hours  
> So of course I didn't edit it lol

Someone was calling his name. Pretty urgently too, if the rush in the other man’s voice was anything to go off of.

“Victor? Victor! _VICTOR!”_

The voice was very familiar, something endearingly familiar. Suddenly, in a rush that came so quickly that a headache immediately blossomed across his temples, Victor remembered where he had been. He was talking to a cop; he had seen Yuuri.

He had _seen Yuuri!!!_

 Victor suddenly sat up, his eyes swimming with the view of his own legs sprawled out in front of him. Two people gasped at his sudden revival. Lifting his head, the first face was the women cop, who wore a pitying look barely masked by her sense of professionalism.  The cop went to open her mouth, but the lovely, soothing, perfect voice that had called to Victor interrupted her.

“Victor? Are you alright?”

Victor whipped his head to look at the voice straight on and was met with warm caramel eyes that shown softly with worry.

 _“Yuuri,”_ Victor said his name as if he was whispering a secret to a God, before throwing himself into Yuuri’s lap.

“Oof” Yuuri went as he was sent sprawling back, his butt hitting the ground with a soft thud. Victor nuzzled his head against the right side of Yuuri’s chest, reveling in the smell of him. Yuuri awkwardly patted at Victor’s back, unsure of how to handle the clingy Russian. The cop just gave a low sigh, before standing up from her crouch. She interrupted Victor with the clearing of her throat.

“Well, it seems like you two are well acquainted. Mr. Katsuki told me the relationship between you two. I was in the wrong for tasering you, and me using that action should be brought to the attention of my bosses. But since this is a huge misunderstanding, and well, of who you both are, I think it best if we didn’t head back to the station.” She held eyed the lump that was Victor as she talked, authority present in her tone of voice, without being too demanding. After a brief pause, she continued.

“However, if you believe it best to hold me accountable for my actions, we can surely do something about it. There’s too much violence among us police these days, and I don’t want that to ruin your impression of the American police forc— “

Before she could continue, Victor reluctantly left the comfort of Yuuri’s lap to hold his hand up to stop her.

“If it’s alright with you, I would rather not go to the police station, and I won’t press charges against you. I just get over excitable sometimes, I don’t blame you for your actions,” and at this Victor broke out in a mega-watt grin, that blinded the unsuspecting police officer.

With that, the officer walked back to her cruiser, tipping her hat to the men still sprawled on the sidewalk.

As she pulled away, Victor turned his full attention back to Yuuri. The worry had receded a bit but instead was replaced with an emotion that Victor fully remembered Yuuri wearing back in Hatsetsu. Anxiety; it curled into the corner of Yuuri’s lips, made his lids heavy and his breathing labored.

“Yuuri I— “

“Why are you here?” Yuuri blurted, scrunching his eyes shut as the words escaped his mouth. His body was starting to recoil away from Victor, shoulders hunching over as if the presence of Victor was repulsive. Victor’s expression fell like a man fell through the ice.

“I-I needed to find you Yuuri,” Victor whispered, his desperation barely masked.

Yuuri opened his eyes to stare at Victor, getting lost in the swirling gray and blue in the man’s expression. Victor looked older in Yuuri’s eyes, worn down by some invisible force. Yuuri’s face broke a little, pity gaining force at the sight of Victor looking so broken. He had heard that Victor had fallen apart a little in his absence, but not this much.

“I’m sorry,fiancé’s” Yuuri said, ducking his head away from Victor’s face; he couldn’t look him in the eyes without the emotions he had so desperately been blocking off. Victor could feel it now, after the initial joy, the rage that was searing underneath his skin.

“You’re SORRY? Yuuri, it’s been two years! TWO! You didn’t tell anyone where you were going, didn’t tell MEfiancés! We had this goal that I would compete while coaching you, not me still coaching and you running off to Detroit! You owe me an EXPLANATION Yuuri!”

Victor was out of breath after screaming all that. He a headache was still pounding at his temples, his hands shaking with emotion. Tears starting to stream down his cheek, silver droplets that caught the light that managed to escape from the clouds. Yuuri started to reach to wipe his tears, before awkwardly pulling his hand back to rest on his thigh, where he awkwardly rubbed it back and forth.

“You’re right. I do owe you some answers”

At this Victor’s breath hitched, watching the determination fill the man he loved so much.

“But not here” Yuuri continue, a slight grin sliding onto his face. “We are sitting on the sidewalk outside a daycare in the middle of winter.

“Oh,” said Victor.

“Yep,” said Yuuri.

At that, both men broke out in quiet chuckles, the absurdity of the situation hitting them. Yuuri stood up first, before pulling Victor up. Victor rose with a groan, his body tingling in aftermath of the taser.

Victor started to head back to his car, fully intending on driving Yuuri to where he needed to go before Yuuri caught his wrist. Turning back, Victor caught Yuuri’s ears turning red, before he not so clearly started to speak again.

“I-I know a coffee shop that’s really quiet and cozy, we could talk there. I don’t start work for another hour, so…” At this he trailed off, his hands anxiously wringing.

“I’d love to, ” said Victor, his tension melting for the first time in two very, very, very long years. He knew this Yuuri, even with the new haircut and glasses change.

“Let’s go!” said Victor, his enthusiasm coating his voice. He was with Yuuri right now, and maybe things would finally be right for them. At the very least, Victor was willing to try (even if it meant getting a daughter in the process).

\-----------------------------

The walk to the coffee shop was only about five minutes. The two men didn’t talk much and consisted mostly of a secret game of looking at each other. How it went was Yuuri would look at Victor as he walked, with this sort of awe-struck look, before Victor couldn’t stand ignoring the eyes on him any longer. Victor would then turn and look at Yuuri, who would whip his head straight ahead again. Then it was Victor’s turn before Yuuri went to make eye contact, and Victor would turn to look at something over his head or across the street, setting the cycle in motion again.

Victor was still hurtling forward, keeping his eyes on Yuuri, before he suddenly stopped. It took Victor a step to realize before he looked up to see the shop they had paused in front of.

“We’re here,” Yuuri said, before walking forward to push against the single worn, wooden door.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the small café. On the far right side sat brown leather cushions that lined the wall. Tables of four and two stood in front, the old polished oak giving it a charming feel. Yuuri was right when he said it would be relatively empty, even though it was morning. A few high school girls took up one of the four people tables, while an elderly man sat by the window drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. On the left side, directly across from the door, sat the area where the coffee was made. One middle age man in a worn business suit was reading a book on one of the few stools by the little available counter space, while four people waited in line for coffee.

The first lady was all business, talking quickly into her phone that she had pressed between her shoulder and her ear as she used another phone in one of her hands to message someone else. A bored looking mother stood behind her, relaxingly scrolling through her phone as she jiggled a sleeping baby strapped to her stomach. The third in line was an older gentleman, his age difficult to judge, who was whistling along with the soothing indie music that played over hidden speakers. The fourth in line was a college student, staring into his wallet hoping a fountain of wealth would spew from it (it was more likely he would find a well of debt instead).

Yuuri and Victor took the fourth- no, correction; the business women finished ordering- third and fourth spots in line.

The music made it so that conversation wasn’t really necessary, and the staring game was still continuing, since Victor resumed staring at the back of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri had pulled out his phone (a different one from the one he had in Hatsetsu) and was busy scrolling through pictures too quickly for Victor to discern them without completely leaning on Yuuri.

Victor and Yuuri ordered, paid, and Yuuri led Victor to one of the small tables- the one with the window to his back, and where the cushioned seating cornered to follow the corner of the room.

The two sat in silence, slowly sipping their drinks and not talking to each other, letting their eyes fly to anywhere but each. Victor was about to break the quiet when Yuuri suddenly slid his phone across the table.

With no preamble, Yuuri softly murmured:

“This is Hana, my daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping with me! It took me forever to update this because what actually happened in YOI was something so extraordinary I didn't know how to continue writing this!  
> We finally learn the story between Hana and Yuuri next chapter! (Which will, hopefully, be within the next week since I've suddenly found inspiration to return to this).


End file.
